Among the noninvasive techniques to locate tendons in living hands, the EMI CT5000 Body Scanner was found to be most promising. Additional work is required to refine the technique and data display so that the tendon and other soft tissue in the hand can be clearly differentiated. A complete computer program capable of calculating the internal forces in finger and thumb in various identifiable hand functional configurations has been documented. Two methods of analysis were incorporated; permutation-combination method and linear programming method. Ten normal cadaver hand specimens were analyzed. The internal joint and tendon forces for each finger have been accumulated. The anatomical parameters among the ten specimens were found to be quite consistent when these parameters are expressed in dimensionless terms. A complete hand functional evaluation program has been established. A group of normals and arthritic patients were examined and the preliminary results obtained justified both the technique and applicability of such an objective method. A quantitative cross-sectional study of the forearm and hand muscles was carried out in which the muscle volume, centroidal line orientation, and the physiologic cross-sectional area for each muscle involved were obtained.